


The Pact

by VaioTheGayLizard



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: "the Lodge makes people gay", Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of alcohol, Minor cursing, Other, There are some side relationships mentioned but I won't tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaioTheGayLizard/pseuds/VaioTheGayLizard
Summary: Jake and Hollis made a promise to each other as kids, and Hollis intends to keep it.
Relationships: Jake Coolice/Hollis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Pact

When they were kids, they had made a promise to each other. Just a silly little pact, they were only six or seven years old. It was the kind of promise that adults would hear about and laugh, saying “how cute” and moving on, but the two kids were dead serious. They had pinky promised, and they would never dare to break a pinky promise.

As they grew older, they grew apart. Jake stuck close to Amnesty Lodge where he could be safe with his own people. Hollis started hanging out with the Hornets and quickly rose up their ranks. They were different people with different goals, and it seemed like the pact was forgotten.

The events that transpired in Kepler were ones that nobody living there could quite understand, and everybody changed afterwards. Everybody was… different. In some ways, better. In some ways, less afraid of the world around them, and more willing to give second chances to those that they truly cared about. Jake and Hollis gave each other a second chance, and soon enough, it was like they had never been apart in the first place.

A strained friendship quickly became a close friendship, and then soon after that, became a relationship. The two could be found walking through the woods together, hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing as if nobody else existed. They ate at diners and went to see movies, and they spent long hours curled up together in the lobby of the Lodge, talking in hushed tones and being warmed by the fire. They were happy, the two of them, and everyone knew that they were perfect for each other.

A few weeks before Jake’s birthday, Hollis was digging through some old boxes in their childhood home and found a piece of paper that had child’s handwriting scribbled on it in purple marker. They read it carefully, smiling to themself as they saw two names signed at the bottom. Their own, and Jake’s. It was the pact they had made as kids, promising each other that, if neither of them were married by the time they were 21, they would just marry each other. Hollis chuckled at their childhood antics and almost put the paper away, but an idea dawned on them. They put the rest of the contents back in the box, keeping the paper, and starting to make a plan in their head.

Jake’s 21st birthday party was being held at Amnesty Lodge, and the day of the party was hectic. Everything was being decorated and food was being prepared. Barclay and Stern were in the kitchen together, and Stern kept trying to help, but Barclay would push his boyfriend away, insisting he would ruin anything he touched. Since Jake’s birthday was so close to Christmas, everyone was back in town and they could all celebrate together. Hollis stepped down from a chair after they finished putting up the banner that Dani had made, stepping back to admire their work. Jake stepped up beside them and smiled.

“Looks great, babe.” He said and leaned in to kiss their cheek. Hollis smiled and wrapped an arm around their boyfriend, holding him close.

“Thanks. So do you.” They teased and Jake flushed a little, hiding his face in Hollis’ neck. Hollis chuckled and reached up to cup Jake’s jaw, tilting his chin up to kiss him gently. Jake kissed back softly and smiled as they pulled away.

“Gaaaayyyy!” Aubrey called from across the room and Jake rolled his eyes at her. She was sitting in Dani’s lap, also being very gay. Indrid and Duck were setting out food and kept bumping in to each other flirtatiously. Also very gay. Barclay chased Stern out of the kitchen, wooden spoon raised, and kissed him quickly before closing the door. Also, very very gay.

“I think the Lodge makes people gay…” Jake muttered and Hollis threw their head back in laughter.

The last few guests arrived and the party officially got underway. The evening was full of drinks and dancing and good food and great company. Jake got rather tipsy, as he was fully expected to on his own 21st birthday, but Sylphs didn’t get drunk as easily as humans. Hollis took it easy, only having a few drinks of their own. They had turned 21 a few months ago, and alcohol wasn’t their favorite thing in the world. Nearly everyone was dancing, just letting loose and having a great time. Eventually, Hollis got up on the little stage with a drink in their hand and stopped the music between songs.

“Hi, everyone! Can I have your attention, please? Hi!” They said and everyone quieted down, looking over at them. Hollis smiled and looked at Jake who was standing on the floor right in front of them. “So, as y’all know, it’s Jake’s birthday.” They said and everyone cheered. “I know, right? Isn’t he just the best? Well, I just wanted to thank you all for coming and I wanted to say a few things to my wonderful boyfriend.” They said and looked right at Jake. “Jake, you are my best friend in the entire world. From when we were kids, I knew I wanted to spend forever by your side. I missed you during the years that we didn’t talk as much, and I’m so glad that we were able to come together again. You make my days brighter and I wouldn’t want to be here without you.” They said and Jake looked down, flushing deeply. The crowd ‘awwww’-ed and Hollis held out a hand, pulling Jake up on to the short stage. They hugged and Jake pulled away, wiping tears out of his eyes. He looked out to the crowd again and took a deep breath.

“It means a lot to me that all y’all came up here before the Holidays for me. It’s good to have everyone I care about together.” He said, holding Hollis’ hand tightly. “The last few years have been rough, trying to get back to our lives, and I wouldn’t be where I am today without all of you. So thank you.” He said and Hollis kissed his cheek.

“I’ve got one more thing before we get back to partying!” They said and Aubrey grinned, passing a wide, flat box to them. Hollis smiled at Jake and handed it over. “Just a little something I want you to have…” They said and Jake smiled meekly, pulling off the wrapping paper and looking inside the box. Nestled in snowflake patterned tissue was a piece of construction paper with words written on it in purple marker. He read it aloud, smiling.

“We, Hollis and Jake, promise each other that if we are both single by the time we are both twenty-one years old, that we will get it over with and get married to each other. We will sign this contract and make a pinky promise, never to be broken under any circumstances.” He read and chuckled. “I had forgotten about this… we were, what, six? I can’t believe you still-” He lowered the paper to look at Hollis in front of him and they weren’t there. Jake’s eyes slowly moved down at his heart leapt when he saw Hollis down on one knee in front of him.

“I figured… we really shouldn’t break a pinky promise.” They said and Jake covered his mouth, tears springing to his eyes. Hollis grinned up at him and cleared their throat, opening up the ring box they were holding to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire set in to the band. “Jake Coolice, will you marry me?” Hollis said and Jake nodded quickly, tears streaming down his face.

“Yes, yes of course I will! Holy shit, yes!” He said and leaned down to hug Hollis tightly. The room erupted in to cheers and Jake pulled away to kiss Hollis deeply. “Fuck, I love you. You’re amazing, I love you so much.” He said and Hollis grinned back at him.

“I love you, too. So much.” They said and carefully placed the ring on Jake’s finger. It was a perfect fit. They stood up again and told everyone to get back to partying. The music started up again and people danced for the rest of the night.

Eventually, it got really late and the folks who had to go down the hill started to head out. Only the residents of Amnesty Lodge and their partners were left, sitting around the fireplace and enjoying the last of the food that Barclay had made. Jake was curled up in an armchair with Hollis, their legs tangled together and watching the firelight dance off his ring. He smiled and turned to press a kiss to his fiance’s cheek.

“Best birthday ever.” He muttered softly and closed his eyes, his heart full of love and hope for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me dopamine ^_^


End file.
